


time alone

by kel33



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl want each other.</p><p> </p><p>Let me know if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The prison had been quite for awhile now, the walkers were few and far between on the outer fence and the woodbury survivors had settled in. Rick was glad it felt like they finally had a home, a safe place for everyone especially Carl to grow up without worrying about being torn apart. One thing he really enjoyed was his times alone hidden away in one of the empty cell blocks finally able to just sit and relax, peacefully away from his and everyone else's problems. Until one morning whilst most of the prison were still asleep he heard some one come into the cell block and enter the cell next door.

He didn't say anything choosing to remain unnoticed, not wanting any one to know we're he liked to hide away. He heard rustling first as though someone was getting changed then the creak of the springs as someone put pressure on the bed. Leaning forward he thought maybe someone else had the same idea as him. Not hearing anything for a few minutes he started to slowly edge off the bed readying himself to leave quickly and quietly. But then he heard the soft moans of a man and decided he couldn't leave now if caught he would embarrass who ever it was, so he lay back and waited. The moans were getting more desperate as the man continued Rick could also hear the slapping noise of the strangers slicked up penis as he vigorously pumped his self. Rick just lay there mesmerised by the noise next door feeling embarrassed at listening to someone's private moment yet more aroused then he had ever been. Hearing one last long groan as the man came Rick waited for him to finish up and leave before undoing his own belt, pushing his jeans down his thighs exposing his achingly large erection,  and stroking himself , as he imagined he had caused the man to make those noises, then coming embarrassingly quickly all over his shirt. He decided he would definitely hide out here again and hopefully the man would also come back.

It was three days before the man came back, Rick had been back every morning, evening and even a few times during the day, he tried not to be so obsessed but he'd never thought of another man in a sexual way until now, it was something new and exciting and he wanted more.

He had it all planned out if he came back he would wait until he'd finished then sneak a peak at who it was, finally having an image to go his latest late night fantasy. So here he was listening to the man, his groans sounded so good as he pressed his palm against his own growing erection, but that could wait until after. The man took longer this time panting louder and louder until groaning "oh fuck yah" as he came.

Rick didn't get up to look as he left, he didnt need to he recognised that voice straight away, he couldn't belive it as he lay back down on the bed reaching straight into his pants and giving himself a few deep tugs as he came to the image of Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl watched Rick all the time, he couldn't help it the man was a great leader, he not only looked up to him he also thought he was gorgeous. He imagined what it would be like to be with him, to be held by him and especially to be fucked by him. But Rick wasn't into men and Daryl was used to pretending he wasn't either, so any thoughts regarding Rick had to stay in his head. He knew Rick liked to be alone on his free time so he kept out of his way, choosing to wander the prison checking for any way a walker could get in, Finding an empty cell block one his rounds he thought that would be the prefect place if he decided he wanted to spend time alone.

Daryl woke early, his erection painfully hard, he'd been dreaming of Rick again, so he got up and hurried to the abandoned cell block, picking a cell at random he quickly stripped naked then laying on the bunk, he spat into the palm of his hand before reaching down to slowly stroke his cock. He lay with his head tipped back moaning as he imagined Ricks hands roaming his body teasingly pinching his nipples before moving down to pull at his swollen dick with one hand and slowly finger him open with the other. It didn't take him long to come all over himself at the thought. He came all over his hand and stomach so using the old sheet wiped up the mess pausing brefly at a noise coming from the next cell. Daryl quickly cleaned up and made his way out of the cell block only to hide around one corner to see if anyone was in there. It wasn't long before he heard movement, daryl was mad at his self how could he of been so careless, he should of checked and now some idiot new what he'd been doing. He did not expect Rick to walk out of the cell block, face flushed and the front of his shirt wet and sticky looking.

Daryl waited for Rick to say something, but he didn't, infact he just acted normal towards him. After the first day Daryl realised that maybe Rick didn't know it was him in the other cell, Daryl thought he should be relived but he wasn't. On the second day he followed Rick back to the cell block, he went a few times so Daryl thought perhaps Rick would be intrested if he new it was Daryl. So on the third day he went back knowing Rick was already there. He did the same as before laying naked on the bed, but instead of imagining Rick touching him, the thought of him being there just listening hopefully enjoying himself was enough to turn Daryl on. He pumped his cock harder and harder being so turned on by Ricks presance he couldn't help the words spilling from his mouth as he came. Frozen for a second before quickly getting dressed and leaving, knowing this is it Rick knows it was him, both anxious and excited about what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl and Rick hardly made eye contact the following day, avoiding each other when possible, until late evening Rick had had enough he wanted Daryl and it had to be now. He found Daryl dozing off on his sleeping bag so crouching beside him said " if you want the same thing I do meet me in five minutes, you know where".

Daryl didn't have time to say anything he didnt need to, neither of them did, as soon as he walked into the cell block Rick slammed him into the wall, kissing him roughly as he forced his tounge into his mouth, reaching his hands around to grope at his arse. Daryl was not complaining, he'd wanted this for so long, he responded with his hands going straight for Ricks belt, undoing them before roughly tugging down Ricks jeans. Gasping he pulled away from the kiss then dropping to his knees took his whole length in his mouth hungryly sucking and licking as Rick grasped a handful of his hair, pulling him forward forcing him to deep throat him a couple of times before roughly pulling him off, " I wanna do everythin with you Daryl, but right now I need to be inside you" he whispered hoping Daryl wouldn't refuse. At Ricks words Daryl  stood removed his clothes and got onto all fours on the bed. It didn't take long for Rick to be naked too before he was on his knees behind daryl. He wet his finger with saliva then stroked around his hole loosening him up as his other hand played with his sac rolling his balls around before tugging at them. Slowly he slid a finger in wriggling it and getting used to the feeling. Soon he was ready for two scissoring them to open him wide then hooking them searching out his prostate. Upon finding it Daryl gave out a loud "OHH" as he had never been able to reach that spot. When he was stretched enough Rick lined up grabbing his hips he pushed his cock in bottoming out , then stopping to relish in the feeling of Daryl's tight hot hole. 

Daryl was wimpering beneath him unable to do anything as Rick ploughed into him, hitting his prostate over and over, knowing he wouldn't last long as his orgasm built within him. They came together shouting each others names before calapsing on the bed, panting. Still not needing to say a word they curled up together drifting off to sleep, knowing when they wake up they'll be ready for round two.


End file.
